


When to Plant Rosemary

by sweet_fa (h_d)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_d/pseuds/sweet_fa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love story told via internet search.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When to Plant Rosemary

**February 9, 2012**

cheap apartment williamsburg va

crime statistics williamsburg va

crime statistics by neighborhood williamsburg va

hate crimes virginia

bus schedule williamsburg

jobs williamsburg

graphic design program williamsburg va

cheap apartment richmond va

starbucks application

 

**March 12, 2012**

starbucks dress code

fabric stores williamsburg va

cheap fabric

skirt patterns

 

**April 17, 2012**

how to tell orientation

how to tell if someone is a lesbian

how to ask out a customer

 

**April 19, 2012**

margaret peller facebook

margaret peller williamsburg facebook

first date ideas

cheap date ideas

cheap date ideas spring

 

**April 20, 2012**

hay fever

chicken soup recipe

 

**June 11, 2012**

hypoallergenic pillows

discount pillows hypoallergenic

dehumidifier

is a used dehumidifier safe

used dehumidifier

 

**July 7, 2012**

romantic gifts

romantic gifts -flowers

cheap romantic dates

sundress patterns

 

**July 17, 2012**

sunburn home remedy

 

**October 1, 2012**

costume patterns ladies

sewing machine noisy

 

**November 1, 2012**

costume makeup rash

refurbished sewing machine

 

**December 15, 2012**

meeting the parents

baked chicken recipe

vegetarian chili recipe

tablecloths pinterest

tablecloth sewing pattern

 

**January 14, 2013**

richmond va graphic design program

hate crimes richmond va

richmond crime statistics by neighborhood

richmond va apartments

two-bedroom apartments richmond

 

**March 3, 2013**

richmond humane society

rescue pets not dogs or cats

rescue pets -dogs -cats

animal rescue reptiles

animal rescue reptiles richmond va

cool iguana names

 

**April 12, 2013**

how to grow herbs

when to plant rosemary

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the following prompt: Write a story with only Internet search history.


End file.
